Durotan's Consort
by azurajade97
Summary: World of Warcraft, Durotan/OC. Ownership turns to romance after Durotan decides on a mother for his children. Rated M for content. Potential trigger warning for BDSM related content. *I do not claim any ownership of characters or plot elements from World of Warcraft*
1. Chapter 1

*AU without Durotan's family*

Most people were fearful of the Orcs of Draenor, and for good reason. Aggressive and intimidating, any orc was a force to be reckoned with. Naturally, the orc chieftains were the most powerful and dangerous among them. Yet, stepping into the tent of the orc warlord, Durotan, Rhenka had no fear of him.

Upon entry, there was little visibility since night had fallen hours ago. Rhenka had never seen the legendary Durotan, but being traded to his clan as a slave had brought her to his command. Though she was not fearful of Durotan himself, having heard that he was a gentle leader as well as fearsome warrior, Rhenka's fears lied elsewhere. Fear was not a sensation that she was familiar with, as she herself was a rather accomplished warrior of her clan, but since their defeat, Rhenka had lived in fear of the Wolf Clan's rivals and their spies. Scattered throughout Draenor, the rival clans posed a serious threat to Durotan and his people. Rhenka's safety depended on his mercy and protection.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the tent, Rhenka came to realize that there was no one there. It was odd, as Durotan had sent for her himself for some unknown task. She waited for a few minutes, but with the chieftain still absent, Rhenka decided to leave. Turning to exit the tent, she was immediately dwarfed by a dark mass in the opening.

"Going somewhere?"

Durotan was immense. The stories she had heard from her own people did him no justice. However, considering his size, his movements were graceful and deliberate. Walking her purposefully backwards into the tent, he said nothing to her until she stumbled into a chair. She had to catch herself before she was caught sitting in the presence of this great chief. She knew her place. Considering her for a moment, Durotan still said nothing.

"You sent for me?" Rhenka asked tentatively.

"You speak in front of me almost without fear. I don't know if you are incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. You know the laws."

Casting her eyes downward, Rhenka said nothing in return. Another moment passed and Durotan spoke again.

"You are correct. I did send for you. I know of your history, Rhenka, and I have to admit, your capture was a great disappointment to me. I was expecting a greater challenge."

It was almost as if he wanted to see her shame written on her skin, the way he dug into her failure. At the same time, the tone of his voice suggested that he truly was disappointed and his esteem for her reputation was higher than she anticipated. Hazarding another sentence, Rhenka spoke.

"You may have defeated me and my people, Durotan, but what else can be expected from a warrior such as yourself?"

The warlord laughed with the deep rumble from his abdomen. Rhenka was unsure whether he was laughing at her audacity or the less-than-subtle admiration of his skills.

"The stories did tell of your fire, Rhenka. Though you are captive, you still know which battles are raging and which are simply simmering in the periphery. This is why I brought you here."

"I'm sorry?"

"As you know, it is against our laws to take a slave as a mate. However, there are no laws against mating with slaves. The issue I've come across, Rhenka, is that I have made my choice as chieftain and you are to bear my children. You will not be my mate. I have come to this decision because considering your skill as a warrior before your capture, I have faith that you will be a sufficiently challenging consort and our children will be stronger for it. Your only choice in this matter is how much you struggle against me. I will tell you now, you may struggle, but it will be in vain. I will not harm you, so long as you give me no cause to."

This was not at all what she had expected. Knowing her fate, she can't help but look up into the face of this great warrior that has claimed her. He raised no objections to her motion, but even still, his gaze matching hers was intense enough to make her avert her eyes once more. His features were attractive, his body strong and sturdy, his voice deep and gravelly. There was no denying that Rhenka herself could not have chosen a better match. Shaken, but secretly pleased, Rhenka raised her eyes again to meet Durotan's.

"What would you have me do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the whole exchange, there was still no light in Durotan's tent, so Rhenka stood patiently in the dark, waiting for him to indicate some form of direction. Even with his stature, the dim and his speed prevented Rhenka from seeing his hand reach out and take her by the arm. Unfamiliar with the layout of his tent, she stumbled and found herself lying prone on the vastness of his bed.

"In case there was any confusion, Rhenka, you are mine and you will do as I say. Now. Turn over."

Moving to lay on her stomach, Durotan came up behind her and leaning over her, reached above her head to tie her hands together. They weren't secured to anything, but with this action, he successfully limited her involvements as well as reminded her how little control she really had. Since her arms were in front of her, Durotan grabbed her gently but firmly by her trademark warrior's braid and leaned down to speak lowly to her:

"Don't make the mistake of thinking I will be gentle if you resist. The fire that burns within you is no match for the inferno I possess. Feel free to test your limits though, if you please. It only makes it more challenging and I will welcome that challenge."

Though she wouldn't have admitted it at the time, Durotan's words had immediate effect on Rhenka. Already, she could feel the fire within her spread throughout her body, coming to play below her navel. Fully at his mercy, Rhenka wouldn't have it any other way.

Releasing her hair, Durotan shifted back and began urgently removing her clothing. With little delicacy and much haste, Rhenka was soon bare on the furs with her clothes tattered on the ground. She couldn't see Durotan or his motions, but she could hear him and from what she could tell, he had yet to remove his own clothing. His hands moving to examine her prone figure, Durotan took his time; almost as if he could feel the fire under her skin the way she did. With every second, it was building and pulsing through her. Eventually coming to the parting of her legs, Durotan paid special attention to ensure that she was well prepared for him, though he had little to worry about. She should be the one to worry.

When Durotan was well content with her preparedness, he quickly disposed of his own clothing and was ready to plant his seed. Like Rhenka, he struggled to see the finer details in the dark, but he preferred it that way. The darkness has a way of encouraging sensation and imagination. Leaning towards her, he spoke quietly.

"Prepare yourself, for I will not rest until I am sated and we will continue at my leisure until you are carrying a child within you. If you are unprepared, that is not my concern."

With that, Durotan pressed himself at her entrance and though she was well ready for him, simply the size of his member made it nearly impossible to fit without damage. Luckily for Rhenka, she did not tear at his intrusion, but managed to accommodate him with enough of his force, though he came nowhere close to his full depth. It was incredibly painful, but in that pain, she felt a fullness unlike any other. Pressed down into the bed, Rhenka was trapped between pleasure and pain with every stroke. Durotan relentlessly continued his determined pace, and each time reaching deeper and deeper into Rhenka's center. Both of them could feel the fires within them burning hotter than ever and raging through their bodies. Eventually, Rhenka's pain subsided completely and her ever-mounting pleasure threatened to undo her. Sensing this, Durotan simply commanded "NO" as he continued his assault. Even though she was a slave to his people, Rhenka could not help but forget her station as she became one with this chief. She knew her place below him, and that is the only place she wanted to be. She contracted her walls in rhythm with Durotan and soon she could feel his already massive member begin to expand further and pulse within her.

Before she could react, Durotan flipped her over. Hands still bound in front of her. He looped her arms over his head and stood up, impaling her completely on his rock hard cock. The swift motion and deeper penetration finished her completely before he could object. As she spasmed around him, all he could do was join her in her climax. Wave after wave of immense heat tore through their bodies and Durotan released himself fully into her and he held her there long after it had passed. Durotan laid her down and untied her hands, commanding her to stay in the process. He crossed the tent to his water skin and took a long draft before holding it up to Rhenka's lips. When they had their fill, Durotan laid beside Rhenka on the bed and they soon fell into a deep slumber. Make no mistake, though they laid together, Durotan was simply ensuring that she remained lying down so that his seed would take to the fullest extent. Tomorrow, he would repeat his endeavor.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhenka rose to the sound of deep breathing beside her. Opening her eyes slowly, she took in the sight of the mountain of an orc lying next to her, content in his sleep. Stretching her limbs without rising, she took note of the soreness that radiated from her hips and spread through most of her body. It wasn't wholly unpleasant, but still not particularly comfortable to her. Rhenka laid there quietly, contemplating her new fate. She decided that it wouldn't be such a bad thing to be the Chief's broodmare and the thought of him inside her made her whole body tingle. Restless, Rhenka made to get up, when Durotan rolled to his side and blocked her movement. Blinking slowly awake, Durotan pulled Rhenka close to him and without hesitation began caressing and fondling her curvature.

"Good morning. I trust you slept well." He spoke softly.

"Yes, I did. It was rather hard not to after expending all my energy last night." She replied.

"Well you had better get used to it, because I will breed you every day and every night until you produce a son for me."

With no hesitation, he rolled over with her, securing her under his immense body. Though she tried to struggle out from under his weight, she was no match. She was sore and bruised, but she could do nothing to stop Durotan from taking what is his. Hands pressing down on her arms, Durotan lined himself up to make his entrance.

"Please, Durotan! After last night, I need time to recover from you" Rhenka pleaded.

"Your body may be bruised and exhausted, but that will be of no concern to my child and therefore no concern to me. Quiet, now, or you will regret it."

Staying silent, that didn't stop Rhenka from trying to limit Durotan's invasion. He pressed insistently into her, and she did all she could to rise with him so that he could not reach his full depth, but feeling this, Durotan pulled her back down onto him, making Rhenka cry out in pain.

"SILENCE, I said. Any more of this and I will have you restrained like an animal."

Try as she might, Rhenka couldn't help but move under him to resist the extent of discomfort. Durotan made good on his promise then, and again tied her hands above her. This time, though, she was also tied to the head of the bed. Then he restrained her feet, spread, to the other two posts. Still resisting, Rhenka was not behaving very well. Begging for mercy and relief, she didn't realize that it only made her "problem" that much larger. Silencing Rhenka with a hand over her mouth, Durotan continued his assault. With each stroke reaching ever deeper, the pain brought small tears to Rhenka's eyes. Soon though, her pain once again began morphing into pleasure. As large and aggressive as he was, Durotan was still a very pleasurable lover to be had.

After noticing her struggles cease, Durotan removed his hand from her mouth and instead moved it to her breast. Still pounding in and out at a rapid, brutal pace, Durotan was reaching his edge but he knew that in order to conceive well, she would need to fall with him. With his other hand, Durotan reached up to her throat and slowly began adding pressure until the lack of blood began spotting Rhenka's vision. Between the now immense pleasure from the fullness of his penetration and the spinning of the room, Rhenka reached her climax to an earth shattering degree. Yelling from beneath him, her sex contracted so violently, Durotan could hardly move as she pulsed around him, bringing his orgasm crashing down with hers. Releasing within her hot wetness, the backpressure was almost painful as his seed assaulted her cervix, but Rhenka was absolutely sated. As they were finished, Durotan slowly removed himself and again crossed the tent to quench his thirst. At this rate, she would be carrying his child within days and nothing would make him happier. She was a wonderful choice.


End file.
